In Character
by KaiserNight
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a girl most would call "cool and spicy". However, she wants to be something that no one sees her as...and she must rely on these small creatures known as Shugo Charas as well as the Guardians of Seiyo Academy. From her strange bonds with the Shugo Charas to her discoveries in the love department, Amu's life will never be the same again. Will feature OCs.


_Disclaimer: I do not the Shugo Chara series; all credit goes to Peach-Pit for creating this series. I only take credit for OCs that I myself have made._

**Chapter 1: The Guardians**

* * *

_"All kids….hold an egg in their soul…the eggs of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen._

* * *

Marcus Atsushi, a fourth grade student at Seiyo Academy once the season of spring arrived, stared at the night sky with eyes that appeared ready to cry. As his red hair blew in the air, the boy wearing a black jacket sighed at the sight of the silver stars. This scenery reminded him of so many instances before this day, of multiple attempts to better himself in the game he loved. These bodies of gas were a sign to the young Marcus; they signified all of his reflections after a basketball session that ended in failure. This was such a familiar happening; the boy thought he might as well schedule it every day of the week. Still though, he held on to the small amount of hope he still had in getting better because of his belief in miracles. A miracle occurred once when he was five, and the red head had faith one could happen again. He just hoped that it would occur before soccer season started, the thing he hated the most in the world.

While he wasn't any good at basketball, he was considered one of the best soccer players in the country and was always called a soccer prodigy by the peers around him. From the moment he stepped on a soccer field for a gym class, people recognized the talent he showcased and begged him to join the soccer team when he was old enough to play for his school's team. Everyone always told him that once the captain of the soccer team, Kukai Souma, graduated from the elementary school, he would easily be the new captain, despite the fact he would only be a fourth grader once the new school year began in a month. That was one of the reasons why he hated that stupid game of soccer so much.

People expected Marcus to lead them to triumphant victory as soon as he was eligible to be a member of the team or for the boy to pick soccer over basketball since he sucked at the latter. No one bothered to ask him if he actually enjoyed that sport he was considered in a genius in…and truth be told, he hated soccer even before the expectations of him becoming the best of Seiyo came about. These rumors just fueled his despise for the game even more and gave him even more reason to desire the ability to be free from his lack of courage.

The young boy looked up to the sky and closed his eyes once he noticed a shooting star fly through the dark sky. His first ever shooting star, he only had one thought on his mind. The wish he made as the astrological phenomenon occurred echoed in his mind once he opened his eyes. He looked away from the stars and began heading towards the great unknown world of the night when he felt the wind blow again. He sighed as he felt the words he had just heard twice seemed to be carried by the gales of a fresh life. As one final reminder, Marcus whispered his wish to the sleeping world with his still depressed look on his face.

_"I wish I could become a star that anyone would accept no matter what road I walk on."_

* * *

Amu Hinamori was a girl that most people at her school would describe as 'cool and spicy'. To most people, she was a mysterious girl that did whatever she wanted and didn't care what most people thought about her. She was the daughter to a famous writer and a famous cameraman, so she must have been rich and important as well. Most people thought that she didn't care about the rules either based on the way she wore the Seiyo Elementary School uniform. She was the only person to wear a red band over her left arm, the only girl to wear a belt over her untucked white shirt, and the only student to wear plaid leg warmers that matched the school's skirt. She also had this cold look on her face that told people to stay away from her at all times which, of course, made her even more mysterious since people didn't approach her.

However, that was only her outer character that people were able to witness. If they saw what the pink head was really like, they would notice immediately that she really wasn't what they would expect her to be. Her parents weren't anything like most people thought they would be like, as they weren't famous at all or normal in the slightest. In reality, she was actually a shy girl that people mistook for being cool and an enigma. It was for that very reason that she made a wish to become a person other than herself. Little did she know, she would cause an event she thought would never occur because of that one wish.

* * *

As Amu walked down the road to Seiyo Elementary, her mind began to focus on a strange occurrence that happened when she first woke up. It was such a strange thing to see first thing in the morning that she kind of wished she forgot about it. She never freaked out that much in her life, and it was all because of those three round objects.

While she was in the middle of her daydreams, a stressed out Marcus bumped her shoulder while walking past her. "Oh, sorry for walking into you…Ms. Hinamori?! My deepest apologies, miss!"

"Oh, it's no problem, I guess." Amu wasn't really interested in the boy, deciding to continue thinking about what happened when she first woke up.

Suddenly, a tiny boy with shaggy blue hair and cobalt appeared by the red haired boy's side with a grin. He began flying around the boy's head, all while Amu looked completely confused. "Hey, Marcus! You should invite her to play basketball! No wait, you should play baseball! No wait, I got it! You should invite her to play some go!"

Marcus quickly grabbed the tiny figure and pushed him back into his bag, trying his best to hide him from sight. Once successfully doing that, the young boy let out a nervous laugh in an attempt to hide the awkwardness of that scene. It was apparent though that he failed pretty miserably. "Sorry about that haha. He kind of hatched this morning from one of these eggs I found when I woke up."

"You have eggs too?!" Amu asked with great surprise. She quickly realized what she just asked and started sweating when she attempted to come up with a better question. Sure she was relieved to discover someone else had eggs, but she didn't want that to be public knowledge exactly. "I mean, what was that exactly?"

The Marcus shrugged as he continued to walk alongside Amu, not knowing himself honestly. "The only thing I know about him is that his name is Jesse…but I think he did something to me too."

"Did something to you?"

"When I woke up this morning, I had the sudden urge to run a marathon, play basketball, and eat a lot of curry. It's like, I became a hot blooded person once I met Jesse. Sorry though, none of that matters to you right? I think I should just leave. I'll see you around, Ms. Hinamori!" Marcus cheerfully told the pink head as he waved goodbye. He began running towards the school when Amu finally realized he was wearing the school uniform for boys; a black jacket with blue plaid shorts. It looked like she really would be seeing him around.

Amu went into her back and took out two eggs. The first was a pink and black egg with hearts embedded into the center while the second was blue in color that had spades instead of hearts on it. As she observed the two eggs plus what appeared to be a third one in her bag, she took a sigh of relief. "There really are people like me…I guess it's normal for people to have eggs while they're sleeping."

Little did she know, a boy with brown hair and green eyes watched the whole event transpire. He was wearing the boy's Seiyo Elementary uniform that consisted of a black jacket and blue plaid shorts, but he had the strange addition of a matching blue cape that covered most of his jacket. He grinned as a girl with orange hair tied in pigtails by red ribbons wearing the girl's uniform with the addition to a similar cape to the boy's, only red in color, walked next to him. She had a smile on her face while watching Amu, signifying that she also witnessed that entire conversation with Marcus.

"Looks like we got ourselves two potential Guardians," the boy stated with a small chuckle.

"There's actually four. Nadeshiko just sent me a text saying she and Tadase found two more people on their way to school," the girl replied in response to the boy's statement.

"Four huh? Looks like we might actually have to bring those seats back into play in that case. Things are going to be interesting this year, that's for sure. We'd better hurry up, Yaya, or else we're going o be late," the boy ordered as they both started heading towards Seiyo Elementary. This year was definitely going to be a year of change for the school.

* * *

It was time for a school assembly, the last one of the year before all the students moved up a grade. As students began gathering into the gym for the assembly, excitement had taken over the entire student body. While things like the issue about school uniforms and the possibility of a new sports facility were on the minds of some of the young boys and girls, the excited children were mostly expressing their pumped up attitudes because the Guardians for next year were also going to be announced at today's meeting of the student body. With the graduation of the previous Guardian of the 'Ace Chair', many thought that a fifth grader would overtake the position, but others were focusing on the 'Jack Chair' as the likely candidate to win the spot would be a sixth grader once spring came. Still though, there was a large amount of the group that wondered if either the 'King Chair' or the 'Queen Chair' would belong to a new person. With all the speculation, the building was about to explode from the excitement that couldn't be contained.

Like usual though, Amu was able to keep her cool and just sit there like a normal person…until the current 'King' stepped onto the stage. The moment she saw the young boy, he pink head began blushing and daydreaming about how handsome he was. She wanted to look closer at his blond hair and pink eyes as well as being able to stand next to him with nobody questioning why. Amu secretly wished to be a Guardian…but at the same time she didn't want to be associated with them in any way. Ever since that talk with Marcus earlier in the day, she started gaining small amounts of confidence to change, and being a Guardian would definitely give off an elitist aura that most people would think meant that Amu thought she was better than everyone. Then again, that wouldn't matter if the King did actually like her in her opinion; the only person's opinion that mattered to her was the Prince's, as he was commonly called by the other female students whenever he wasn't around.

_"The Prince…I wish I could just confess my feelings to him, but I'm just too afraid."_

She looked confused as she continued listening to the King, Tadase, when she suddenly heard a voice in her head. _"Don't be afraid! Change into a girl that can confess her true feelings!"_

At that moment, Amu's hairclip transformed from a red _x _into a red heart with the accompaniment of a sparkle in her eyes. In the middle of Tadase's speech about school uniforms, Amu stood up from the middle of the congregation of students. In a jovial tone, she began expressing her feelings to the young boy, all while a giant smile was on her face. "Although it doesn't look like it, I actually like you Tadase!"

The entire gathering gasped after they heard the confession they thought they never would hear out of the 'cool and spicy' girl of Seiyo Academy. As expected though, Tadase handled the situation calmly and respectfully. "I'm flattered by your feelings for me, but please refrain from straying off topic. I also want to apologize for what I'm about to say…but I like another girl already."

The moment she heard those dreadful words, Amu snapped back into reality with her hairclip transforming back to its original form and the sparkle in her eyes being replaced by her normal pupils. With a look of depression, she began looking around the gym and at the faces of all the people who had just laid witnessed to her confession. Not wanting to give anybody the satisfaction of making fun of her feelings, she ran out of the place before anyone else could say a word. Her thoughts were the only thing she was paying attention to right now, and they all made her even more confused. _"Why did I do something like that?! That was so out of character for me!"_

* * *

As the King observed Amu running away from the scene, the boy looked over to a girl with purple hair tied into a ponytail by ribbons and a sakura flower also wearing a red cape similar to the girl named Yaya's. With a nod, she walked out of the auditorium in order to follow the distraught Amu, leading Yaya and the boy that was with her earlier to walk up next to Tadase. The blond looked up to the student body, wondering how he was going to address the crowd after that drama.

Suddenly, the brown haired boy stepped up to the microphone with a look of determination on his face, grabbing the piece of equipment from the pedestal. "People, let's move on from that please! Let's just move on to the next topic: the new Guardians. Tadase, would you like to do the honors?"

"Thank you, Kukai. Allow me to announce the Guardians for the upcoming school year," Tadase began as any whisper or murmur the people in the crowd were making died down. Their attention was solely on Tadase, as they eagerly awaited the current 'King Chair' to announce the new Guardians. It was the moment of truth.

* * *

As Amu continued her attempts to run away from her problems, she failed to realize that one of her eggs that she hid in her bags were actually shaking at that moment. The fact that life was about to be born in her bag didn't matter to the pink head though. Her entire time at that school, she was known as a distant girl that didn't express herself or her emotions. She was just known as the punk gothic, cool, and mysterious girl that did whatever she wanted without caring what others thought about her. Now though? She would be known as the girl that didn't know when to confess her feelings and ran away just because of one rejection. It was truly such a terrible event…one she wished she could just erase with one stroke of something like a brush.

At that moment, a loud crack sound came from the girl's bag, snapping her back into reality. Once she stopped, a tiny figure popped out and began hovering above the shoulders of Amu with a grin on their face. Of course, the figure's happiness was met with a loud yell from the pink head that could have potentially broken the sound barrier. "Who-who are you?!"

"It looks like I hatched before Ran somehow. My name is Miki, an artist and your would-be self." The tiny girl did a twirl in the air, her simple outfit of a blue long-sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, and light blue artist beret twinkling as she did her spin. "I guess I was hatched from your desire to be level headed and able to control your outbursts of emotions. It looks like we have some company."

As if the small girl was psychic, the purple haired girl with a ponytail approached Amu after running for around ten minutes. She took a breath once catching up before placing a hand on the punk girl's shoulder. She let out a small smile as she slowly looked towards the small Miki. Shortly after she began looking at the tiny thing, a girl of similar size appeared from under the girl's cape in order to get a closer look as well.

"Nadeshiko, this is definitely a Shugo Chara. I also sense two more eggs in her bag. She might just be the one we've been looking for."

* * *

**A/N: Welp, it took me about two months, but I've finally finished some kind of writing XD. I hope you guys enjoy this story, as this is my first time writing over here in the Shugo Chara section. If you want to check my other stuff, you can go on over to my profile and see what interests you (though, at the time that I'm writing this, there isn't much to choose from D:). Till next time!**


End file.
